


Not Quite Yours

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Kili are seeing each other. While they try to keep it a secret, most people already know or have guessed. However, since Kili's a Prince, he's allowed to do whatever he wants and that doesn't mean he won't be expected to marry. One night, a Dwarven Nobleman corners Kili in a secluded area and proposes. When Kili refuses, the guy gets violent and says that he's nothing but a whore to a pointy-eared tree-shagger (or some similar insult). Kili replies that he'd rather be Thranduil's whore than the Nobleman's husband. This doesn't help things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=18340126#t18340126) prompt on Hobbit_Kink

The feast was going well. Thranduil sat opposite him in silver and red, not a hair out of place and his blue eyes shining like the ocean on a sunny day. He was having a polite conversation with Balin, ignoring the way Thorin glared at him from the head of the table.

He would leave the next morning and Kili couldn’t look away. Tried to memorise the curve of his jaw and the shape of his hands, the exact angle he tilted his head at and the outline of his lips. Suddenly Thranduil turned his head and looked right back at him. Kili felt his throat dry from the heat of that glance.

Remember this morning? Remember when you pushed me down and rode me until I screamed your name to the skies? 

There was a small curl in the corner of Thranduil’s lips that told Kili he remembered only too well.

Fili elbowed him in the side. “Could you stop eye-fucking the elf while Thorin sits right next to him?” he hissed.

Kili dropped his eyes and blushed. When he took a quick look at Thranduil who had returned to his conversation with Balin, it seemed like he was fighting a smile.

“If this is how you’re going to keep your affair secret you might as well shout it from the mountain top”, Fili said.

“You only say that because I told you.”

Fili snorted. “The only one who doesn’t know is Thorin and that’s only because he’s intentionally ignoring it and not because he’s not seeing it. Ignorance is bliss and all that.”

Instead of answering, Kili faked a yawn. “Maybe I should go to bed. I suddenly seem quite tired.” He could definitely see Thranduil smirk from the corner of his eyes.

Meanwhile his brother rolled his eyes. “Subtlety is a gift, you know?”

Kili gave him his best puppy dog look. “I have no idea what you’re implying.”

“Just don’t make a scandal out of it, will you?”

“No promises”, Kili winked.

/

“Prince Kili, a word please.” One of the various noblemen had followed him. Kili needed a moment to recall his name was Audr.

“Of course”, he said. Since they had retaken Erebor it had been impressed on him how important it was for members of the royal family to be courteous to the aristocracy.

“Thank you”, Audr said. He was tall for a dwarf and broadly build just like Dwalin. Word was that he was an excellent warrior. “You’re looking very handsome tonight.”

“Thanks?” Kili replied. He tried to recall if he and Audr had ever talked before but couldn’t.

“Not that you’re not always handsome”, Audr added.

“Thanks”, Kili repeated for the lack of having anything else to say.

“I know we haven’t talked much as of yet but I hope to rectify that in the future. And my family has many connections that will be useful to your family”, Audr continued.

“What are you asking then?” Kili began to become impatient. 

“I am asking you to marry me. I plan to bring my proposal before the King as well but I’d like to know your answer first.”

“I’m sorry”, Kili said with a shrug. “I’m not interested in marriage. But thank you for the offer.” He turned to go but Audr caught his arm and pulled him back.

“Is that what you’re telling yourself when you’re spreading your legs for the traitor to our kin?” He asked angrily.

Kili yanked his arm free. “That’s none of your business.”

“He’ll never marry you. To that pointy-eared tree-shagger you’re nothing more than a whore.”

“I’m rather his whore than your husband”, Kili spat and realised his mistake the second Audr pushed him against the wall. He was a warrior, taller than Dwalin and towered more than a head over Kili.

“I’m a prince. You will not touch me.” Kili glared up at him.

“That’s what whores are for. Don’t worry I’ll pay what you’re worth.”

Kili tried to take advantage of the fact that he was smaller and faster than Audr but he had barely taken two steps when Audr caught up with him and kicked him to the floor. Kili fought tooth and nail but he couldn’t match Audr’s brute strength.

He tried to cry for help but one of Audr’s large hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes and his arms felt strangely weak.

“I would’ve treated you like a king”, Audr panted into his ear. “But if you like being used like a common whore who am I to deny my prince?” He kissed Kili harshly and took one hand from his throat to slip it underneath his tunic.

Suddenly Audr was pulled off him. Kili gasped for air before he recognised the guard who had pushed Audr against the opposite wall. “Prince Kili?”

“We were simply a little over-enthusiastic”, Audr said. “No need to be concerned.”

But the guard ignored him and instead kept looking at Kili who was rubbing his throat. “Ar..arrest him”, Kili croaked.

“It’s just a misunderstanding – “Audr tried to tell the guard who grabbed him by the arms. 

“I will send help. Will you be fine on your own for a few moments?” The guard asked.

Kili nodded shakily. He wanted to see Fili and Thorin while at the same time he didn’t want them to see him like this. He pulled his knees up to his chin and tried to make himself as small as possible.

The guard dragged Audr away who still tried to “explain” the situation to be let go.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but it couldn’t be long before he heard footsteps again. Kili didn’t need to look up to recognise them as Thorin’s.

“Kili?” Thorin crouched down in front of him. “Are you injured?”

Kili shook his head.

“Come”, Thorin offered his hand. “The hallway is no place for this.” He led Kili down the corridor and to his room. What should have felt like a sanctuary didn’t help at all. Soon enough Thorin would ask questions and Kili would answer them, with the whole ugly truth.

“Kili”, Thorin said softly after Kili had sat down on his bed, “what happened?”

And that was the question Kili had been dreading. Because it had been his fault, hadn’t it? From the rude way he had refused Audr’s offer to his affair with Thranduil it was entirely his fault. The whole situation could have been avoided if he had only been a little more circumspect.

“He offered to marry me. And I refused.”

“I will have his head for daring to attack you for such a petty reason.”

“Thorin”, Kili said without looking at him. “He wouldn’t have reacted like that if I wasn’t seeing Thranduil.” There, he said it.

“That is no excuse for what he did, what he tried to do”, Thorin replied firmly. “His shame will be made public to the people by morning and then he’ll be given to the justice of the sky.”

It meant exile with nothing but the clothes on his back. No weapons and no food. That was the punishment for forcing yourself on another. For most it meant a slow death in the wilderness.

“Could you…could the sentence be postponed? Just until Thranduil has left. I don’t want him to know about this.”

“He doesn’t expect you in his rooms tonight?” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement.

“He won’t ask questions if I tell him not to.”

“Why don’t you want him to know?”

“I don’t want him to think he has an obligation towards me and do something stupid.”

“Stupid as in ask for your hand?” Thorin asked. “Like he should’ve?”

“Thranduil and I are both adults, if we wanted to marry we already would’ve. But I don’t want to leave Erebor and he accepts that.”

Kili’s answer surprised Thorin. He would’ve thought it was the other way around.

“If that is what you want, I will delay the sentencing”, he promised. Thorin stood up. He was about to offer that Kili didn’t have to sleep alone tonight when someone knocked on the door but instead of Fili it was Thranduil who stepped inside, looking worried. “Kili.”

“Thranduil? What - “

“Your brother told me you have been attacked.”

Thorin squeezed Kili’s shoulder. “I shall see you in the morning.” With a last glare in Thranduil’s direction he walked away.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to see you unharmed.” Now that Thorin was gone Thranduil rested his hand against Kili’s cheek. Kili leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth spread through his body. 

“I should tell you-“

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

There wasn’t a single flicker of emotion on Thranduil’s face while Kili recounted his attack but once he was finished, Thranduil said, “Give him to me. I’ll personally throw him into a nest of spiders.”

“That won’t be necessary”, Kili said, feeling touched.

“A simple execution is too good for him.”

“He won’t just be executed. He’ll starve to death somewhere in the wilderness with a mark of shame burned on his face.”

Thranduil looked like he approved but then his face became serious again. “I suppose if I asked you, the answer would still be no?”

Kili nodded. “I don’t need a ceremony to know you love me. And publicly acknowledging our union would pressure me into moving away from Erebor. And I wouldn’t be happy in Mirkwood. Or you’d have to move here.”

“I’d consider it if only for the sake of seeing Thorin’s face when we tell him.” There was a rare, mischievous look on Thranduil’s face that Kili treasured more than anything else. All declarations aside, being allowed to see the man Thranduil had been before war and fire had changed him, was how Kili truly knew he was loved. Thranduil trusted him and that was worth more than all sweet words and pompous ceremonies.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
